


Другая Женщина/ The Other Woman

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: AU. Лиза знала, чего ожидать от Дина. А вот с его машиной она не готова была иметь дела.Конец 5-го - начало 6-го сезона. POV Лиза Брейден.Impalaverse, часть 6.
Kudos: 4





	Другая Женщина/ The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578782) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



Лиза Брейден никогда не понимала, отчего мужчины так суетятся со своими автомобилями.

Ну ладно – может, и не _только_ мужчины. Несомненно, где-то и женщины есть, разделяющие эту специфическую навязчивую идею. Не с сантехникой же своей носиться так, как с автомобилем, правда? Просто она никогда не знала женщин, которые были бы настолько... сентиментальны. Возможно, это оттого, что работа с грязью – удел женщин, чтобы у мужчин было _время_ на поиграться в машинки.

Ну да, она была матерью-одиночкой. Имела право на некоторую едкость.

Но Динова одержимость _своей_ машиной была несколько иной. Речь шла не столько об удаления любого грязного пятнышка и фанатичном пылесосении салона, и даже не о вечной возне с двигателем – хотя это он тоже делал. У Дина всё выглядело так, словно он заботится... не о ребёнке, нет. Она видела, какой он с детьми. Скорее... Нечто большее, чем сестра, но меньшее, чем любовница. Но определённо – член семьи.

Она познакомилась с этой машиной, когда познакомилась с ним. И тогда же она познакомилась с этой его манией. В Тот Выходной они в первый и последний раз выбрались "на природу" – потому что Дину надо было погонять машину, проверяя что-то в ней. Это вылилось у них в забег по продовольственным магазинам, а затем в импровизированный пикник, закончившийся на заднем сиденье. Она над этим особо не раздумывала, хоть и мелькала у неё мысль иногда, что это странно... но – они ведь не жениться собирались. Для каждого из них это не было чем-то большим, чем просто отдыхом в выходной, поэтому всякие там ухаживания были отменены за ненадобностью.

Так она считала до того, как Бену исполнилось восемь. Она разбежалась с очередным придурком... и внезапно осознала, что каждый её бойфренд после Дина был одержим своей машиной. Хоть и не на такой манер.

Может, это и было то, что ей в них не хватало. Они были одержимы автомобилями. А Дин – семьёй. Просто... старая чёрная машина была частью его семьи.

Извините. "Импала". Или "детка". Просто "машина" – никогда.

И вот теперь эта машина – всё, что осталось от его семьи; и она живет в её гараже. И, несмотря на то, что горе пожирало его изнутри, несмотря на его выпивку, которая, хоть он этого и не понимал, на самом деле ему совершенно не помогала с этим горем справляться – он всё ещё по-прежнему был одержим ею. Его машина была всегда безупречно ухожена, даже когда у него _самого_ с гигиеной было сомнительно.

В первые несколько недель она почти каждую ночь вставала с постели, чтобы проверить его – как вставала проверять Бена, когда тот болел. Иногда он так и не спал, таращась в телевизор, в тупые ночные передачи, с бутылкой в руке. Другие ночи он проводил, закопавшись по уши в книги, которые начал сейчас собирать; бутылка всё равно всегда была поблизости. А в иные ночи он вырубался и засыпал на диване, или в куче книг, или – было однажды – на полу.

В свои плохие ночи он не спал из-за кошмаров.

В эти ночи она его не находила ни в гостевой комнате, ни на диване. Даже та ночь, когда она нашла его на полу – не была по-настоящему плохой. Нет, в _действительно_ плохие ночи он уходил в машину.

Когда это случилось в первый раз, она обыскала весь дом, даже Бена хотела разбудить, чтобы помог его найти. Она испугалась, что ему взбрело в голову вернуться к странствиям. Наполовину пьяный, наполовину обезумевший от горя, он _настолько_ не был готов встретиться с миром, что не смог бы остаться там в живых. Даже с _обычным_ миром, не говоря уже о том безумном и ужасном, в котором он прожил всю свою жизнь.

Затем, паникуя всё больше и больше, она догадалась наконец проверить гараж. И увидела, что машина его всё так же стоит на месте – а он спит на её переднем сиденье. Он мирно _посапывал_ во сне, как наплакавшийся ребёнок, а не как взрослый мужчина, замученный кошмарами, горем и болью; спокойно и мирно, пусть даже голова его при этом была уперта в дверь под таким жутким углом, что смотреть, и то было некомфортно, а одна нога упиралась в приборную панель.

И выглядел он при этом таким умиротворённым, каким она его и не видела никогда –  
включая и Те Выходные.

Даже после того, как Дин начал спать в её постели, у него все еще случались плохие ночи, действительно плохие. В эти ночи его кошмары будили их обоих; а потом он дожидался того времени, когда она – как он думал – опять засыпала, вставал с кровати и уходил. Она знала, куда он шёл. Он не говорил никогда о подушке, которую она для него положила туда, об одеяле, появившемся там, когда летнее тепло начало сменяться осенними холодами. А когда в конце концов он приобрёл пикап, а свою машину поставил в гараж, укрыв брезентовым чехлом – она молчаливо отпраздновала это событие, приготовив на ужин своё любимое. Потому что в гараже он будет дополнительно защищён от холода, и теперь ей не надо волноваться о том, что он замерзнет там до смерти.

Но в первую же его плохую ночь после наступления холодов она всё равно пошла его проверять. Зашла в гараж, потирая замёрзшие руки – и улыбнулась, увидев, что спит он под одеялом. Подушка была подсунута под его голову, опирающуюся на боковое окно. И вид у него был вполне спокойный, хотя бы сейчас.

Но вот эта расслабленность его лица вдруг подчеркнула их сходство больше, чем она бы хотела увидеть.

***

Такая огромная машина в небольшом гараже – это было довольно неудобно, но она не жаловалась. Хотя они оба понимали прекрасно, что машина наверняка бы смогла выдержать неуютные условия стройплощадки даже лучше того безымянного пикапа, что сейчас обретался на подъездной дорожке, открытый всем стихиям – но Лизе думалось, что Импала просто хранит слишком много напоминаний о Сэме, чтобы Дин смог на ней ездить каждый день. Особенно если у него была возможность выбора. Лиза такое понимала. Она до сих пор не любила проезжать некоторые места городка, слишком напоминающие ей об отце.

А ещё – если она, конечно, была права в своих предположениях… хотя в таком, конечно, полной уверенности быть не может, ибо голова Дина Винчестера предмет тёмный, не для простых смертных – Импала для него была чем-то наподобие панциря черепахи. Для Дина дом и машина – суть одно. И то, что машину он поставил на хранение в её гараж, означало для Лизы некоторое постоянство его намерений. Давало ей надежду, что, возможно – хотя бы _возможно_ – Дин сделает и последний шаг; сделает её дом _настоящим_ домом для себя – таким, каким он был для неё с Беном.

Осень перетекла в зиму, и он стал проводить там гораздо меньше ночей. Она была почти уверена в том, что между Хэллоуином и Днём Благодарения брезент с машины был снят лишь однажды – когда он вывел её на улицу "чтобы убедиться, что всё нормально работает". Необходимость такого он старался объяснить Лизе ещё когда закрывал машину брезентом, но технические детали _пролетели_ мимо её ушей, не отложившись в голове. Она просто согласилась на эти мальчиковые игры с машиной для них с Беном, а сама занялась какой-то ещё домашней работой. Ну, то есть _всей_ остальной.

Но именно в тот день, за пару дней до Дня Благодарения, она в первый раз услышала шёпот.

Может, Дин уже и не занимался своим "семейным делом", но он всё ещё применял соль не только при готовке и посыпке гололёда; он растолкал оружие и емкости со святой водой по всему дому; он изрисовал стены и полы дома в гораздо больших масштабах, чем Бен в детстве, получивший свои первые цветные мелки. И жизнь с ним дала Лизе понимание того, что, если даже она в гараже никого не видит, то услышанное там всё равно может быть реальным. Но отодвинуть это понимание в тёмный угол своего сознания было всё ещё достаточно легко. В конце концов, впервые она услышала это, когда вытащила Дина на шоппинг по продуктовым в предпраздничную неделю; и слава богу, что они поехали за индейкой на машине Лизы, ведь там он оружие не успел припрятать, а иначе – Лиза была уверена – будь оно под рукой, несколько старушек в очередях пали бы его жертвами однозначно.

Но в пятницу, пока Дин с Беном воевали с огромной елью в гостиной, она зашла в гараж, ища коробку с рождественскими гирляндами – тот шёпот превратился в женский голос, холодный, как хромированная сталь. И он произнёс: "Я знаю твою тайну".

Она резко повернулась, почти ожидая увидеть женщину, стоящую где-то здесь, _реальную женщину_ – хотя, возможно, мертвую – но увидела лишь старую машину, укрытую брезентом. Дин наверняка поправлял его каждое утро перед уходом на работу, надо – не надо. Возможно, вокруг брезента слишком сгущались тени, но в темноте ноябрьского утра, при свете лишь одного гаражного светильника, она в этом не была уверена до конца.

Но вскоре она уже вообще не могла появляться в гараже. Ни Бен, ни Дин ничего подобного там не ощущали, поэтому при необходимости она отправляла в гараж одного из них. Каждый раз, стирая бельё, она радовалась наличию в доме отдельной прачечной, иначе ей бы пришлось ходить к стиралке и сушилке в гараж, как обычно бывает. А она не могла пройти мимо закрытой брезентом громадины без встающих дыбом по всему телу волосков – словно молния ударяла близко; словно тот монстр, что забирал Бена, стоял рядом. Шёпот преследовал её и в доме; но только в гараже она видела ту жутковатую угрожающую тень – хром и чёрное – и эта тень всё же была похожа больше на женщину, чем на автомобиль.

После этого привычка Дина называть Импалу "она" стала казаться ей жутковатой. Теперь Лиза тоже ловила себя иногда на мысли, что автомобиль – " _она_ ". Другая Женщина.

Это безумие, но Лиза была уверена, что тень это _знала_ тоже . 

К дню своего рождения Дин уже убрал с глаз долой большинство тех древних книг; и ночные кошмары его теперь посещали не чаще одного-двух раз в месяц, при этом их постель он покидал редко. Так что, проснувшись в одиночестве, она не отправлялась его искать. Это было хорошее оправдание для того факта, что ей абсолютно _не_ хотелось придти ночью в гараж и стать там единственным бодрствующим человеком.

Проблема теперь в том, что кошмары теперь – не только у Дина.

Хотя это не тяжёлые _кошмары_ , как у него. Это просто сны, оставлявшие её дрожащей и желающей утешения – как её сны после нападения той твари на Бена, или после смерти отца. Большей частью они обычные, не _страшные_.

Если только в них нет Дина. Вот тогда – всё равно, что бы ни происходило в этом сне с ними – на заднем плане _всегда_ таилась та женщина. Та женщина, что не была женщиной. Не могла _быть_ женщиной. Женщина с глазами, светящимися, как фары. С ногтями и волосами, сияющими хромом. С черно-лаковой кожей. Женщина, окутанная тенями.

Она не человек, Лиза знала это с первого раза, как увидела её во сне. Но, когда Лиза-во-сне показывала на неё Дину-во-сне, и он поворачивался и смотрел на это, то видел он лишь _машину_. Только Лизе была видна женщина, был виден её ярко светящийся взгляд безумного ангела-хранителя, что _рад_ был бы вырвать горло любому, лишь взглянувшему на Дина не так. И Лиза знала безо всяких объяснений – это она, та тень, что была видна ей в гараже, тот шёпот, слышанный ею. Это было _то самое_ , что заставляло Дина звать машину " _деткой_ ", " _милой_ " – звать её так же, как он зовёт Лизу, и иметь в виду при этом точно то же самое.

И всё равно, что бы ни происходило в этом сне с ними, это... это _существо_ неизбежно поворачивалась к Лизе – с этими своими светящимися глазами, с этой своей угрожающей улыбкой, сияющей полированным хромом – и говорила: "Я знаю твою тайну". 

И она просыпалась от этих слов; без крика, но всё же с тяжко бьющимся сердцем, задыхаясь.

Так всё и тянулось до февраля, когда она всё же заставила себя однажды, в отсутствие Бена, гостящего у друзей, спросить  
– Дин, твоя машина... – они были на кухне вдвоём, только они… да ещё тварь в гараже.  
И она заколебалась, вдруг болезненно разглядев страх в его глазах – потому что машина для него была едва ли не важнее её самой; и он боялся, что Лизе хватит садизма заставить его выбирать меж ними. Но всё же она сказала:  
– Может ли она быть одержима? Могут ли машины вообще _быть_ одержимы?

Дин помолчал немного, как всегда, когда она или Бен заговаривали с ним об Этих Вещах. И ответил серьёзно, как всегда отвечал про Эти Вещи:  
– Машины _могут_ быть одержимы, конечно, как и любые другие вещи. Но Импала не одержима, – и, не успела она сказать хоть что-то, Дин добавил: – Она одушевлена.

Её реакция была машинальной:  
– Дин, я не шучу.

– Я тоже, – сказал он, и тон его голоса был тот, каким он рассказывал ей о своей маме, или об отце, или о Сэме. Этим голосом он _никогда_ не шутил. – Маши... Она – то, что называют "чистым духом". Это душа, почти такая же, как моя или твоя, только она никогда не бывала в человеческом теле. Просто каким-то образом вошла в механизм. Мы узнали об этом после смерти папы, когда она начала... ну, она разозлилась на Сэма за то, что он её разбил, – он улыбнулся. Эту слабую ласковую улыбку она называла _улыбкой памяти_ , такая улыбка возникала у Дина на губах, когда он вспоминал что-то хорошее; он даже не осознавал сам этой улыбки – а она её любила, и хотела бы видеть почаще. – А потом однажды мы попали в неприятности, и посчитали, что безопаснее будет пока поездить на какой-то другой, менее заметной машине. А она догнала нас, и... она побила ту, нашу новую машину.

Избиение машины машиной. Ну _очень_ обнадёживающе.  
– Она с... ну, то есть... – господи, как-то всё это _неловко_. – Она с тобой _разговаривает_?

Дин посмотрел непонятно:  
– Она _машина_ , – он так это сказал, словно уже сто раз прежде повторял это, – у неё нет голоса.

Ха-ха.

– Почему ты..? – и прежде, чем она ответила, он сам сложил паззл. – Ты что-то слышала.

А Мардж-то считала его идиотом лишь потому, что он красавчик.  
– Наверное, мне померещилось.

Он одарил её взглядом, полным скептицизма. Цену таким заявлениям он знал прекрасно, так же, вообще-то, как и она. В конце концов, так себя утешали практически все люди из тех, кого он спасал. И её соседи по старому району – тоже. Нам просто _померещилось_ , что наши дети превратились в монстров. Наверное, что-то добавили в воду, а может,  
это террористы, да.  
– Идём, – сказал он, и потащил её в гараж.

Она не стала выворачиваться и вопить, хотя в какой-то миг ей этого и захотелось. Вот только его это не остановило, скорей всего. Чёрта с два Дин позволит двум... э-э-э... женщинам его жизни остаться непримирёнными.

Он стащил брезент с Импалы, оглядел её – а потом посмотрел на Лизу. И _увидел_.  
– Какого хрена... Лиза, что с..?!

– Ты не _чувствуешь_ этого? – спросила она, растирая себе руки, словно это могло остановить проклятую щиплющую дрожь. Это место было переполнено... _чем-то_ – может, это что-то вроде энергии, излучаемой чёртовой машиной. Со снятым брезентом оно чувствовалось ещё сильнее. У неё заломило зубы, и ей стоило больших усилий не сорваться с места и не убежать _отсюда_ в дом – она сдержалась лишь оттого, что он стоял рядом с ней. Лиза точно знала, что Дин никому не даст причинить ей вред – даже своей любимой машине.

Он перевёл взгляд с машины на неё, и обратно. Потом пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Наверное, это девчачьи штучки. Ты – первая женщина со времён мамы, которая так много времени проводит около неё. Но в те времена она не капризничала.

– _Девчачьи штучки_? – повторила она, отвлеченная этим настолько, что даже челюсти ей сводить перестало. Она стукнула его по руке. Совершенно без раскаяния он ухмыльнулся ей – хотя понятно, скорей всего он и выражение-то такое использовал для того, чтобы её _просто_ отвлечь. – Какого чёрта ты называешь машину девушкой?

– Понятия не имею, – сказал он через пару секунд озадаченно. – Просто всегда казалось, что ей это подходит. Кас говорил мне однажды, что большинство душ бесполы, пока они не в настоящем человеческом теле, но некоторые... – и он пожал плечами.

Кас. Ангел. Только его Дин упоминать старался ещё реже, чем Сэма. Сегодня ночью наверняка у него опять будут кошмары, от всех тех ран, что она ухитрилась разбередить. Возможно, достаточно страшные, чтобы впервые за много месяцев опять привести его сюда.

И, словно эта мысль вызвала такое, шёпот немедленно послышался опять – на этот раз это было злое шипение… и вот, _она_ встала позади Дина: тени и проблески, яростное нечеловеческое лицо. Потому что на этот раз кошмары – это не просто горе Дина. Это будет горе, разбуженное _Лизой_. И это сделало её целью для этой машины. Шёпот словно атаковал её, его энергия сделалась мощнее, растущая дрожь опять _отозвалась_ в Лизиных зубах и...

– _Заткнись_! – крикнула она ей.

– Лиза?  
Она помотала головой, не в силах отвечать из-за этого шёпота, свербящего в её ушах, в её мозгу. Та женщина всё ещё стояла позади Дина, но Лиза понимала – стоит ему отойти, уйти с её дороги, стоит ему только дать ей возможность не зацепить его при ударе...

Дин перевёл глаза с неё на машину – вид у него стал беспомощный, словно он не знал, что делать, не мог с этим справиться – и рявкнул:  
– _Детка_! Прекрати сейчас же!

Как ни странно, это сработало. Шёпот отступил, тень поблёкла и исчезла. И, если ей не показалась – послышался _всхлип_. Возможно, это оттого, что Дин на самом деле смотрел на машину весьма _сердито_ – а ведь, насколько она знала, он никогда _раньше_ не злился на это. На неё. А, без разницы.  
– Лиз, мне жаль... – его руки обвились вокруг неё. – Я с ней поговорю, хорошо? Заставлю её прекратить это.

Он думает, что главный здесь. Это даже мило, такая уверенность в своих заблуждениях.

Он устроил её на диване, так, словно она заболела – с шоколадкой, питьём, включил любимый фильм. А потом он уехал – она услышала, как зарычал двигатель Импалы. У машины, возможно, была душа; а Дин, возможно, не видел в этом ничего особенного – но не настолько ничего особенного, чтобы разговаривать с машиной при свидетелях.

Она сидела на диване и не могла отвязаться от мысли, несколько раздражающей, кстати, мысли – показывалась ли ему машина в _его_ снах... как не-машина?

После этого дня тот шёпот и тени развеялись, но не совсем. Не до конца. В каждом её сне, где был Дин – там и машина-женщина пряталась где-то рядом. Когда зима начала сменяться весной, это стало опять острее, словно машина снова начала _воспринимать_ её как угрозу, но сделать сейчас ничего не могла, потому что опасалась Дина.

Во всяком случае, ничего такого сделать, о чём он бы _мог_ узнать. Никогда ещё Лиза не была так рада тому, что у неё был свой собственный автомобиль. И ещё она перестала ходить по подъездной дорожке, если ворота гаража были открыты. Совсем перестала.

Теперь, узнав, в чём дело, Дин понял, почему она раньше просила его приносить из гаража разное – и теперь он сам иногда, не дожидаясь просьбы, стал приносить ей то, что нужно. Что означало – он _обеспокоен_. А беспокоящийся о ком-то Дин Винчестер – это головная боль даже большая, чем саморазрушительный, пьяный, горюющий Дин Винчестер. Он просто как грёбаная _наседка_. Впервые в жизни ей захотелось, чтобы у Бена возникли бы какие-нибудь проблемы в школе; чтобы Дин переключил уже свою гипер-защиту _с неё_ на кого-нибудь другого. Она даже начала подумывать – не подговорить ли Бена самого _создать_ эти проблемы, но останавливало то, что у неё фантазии не хватало придумать такого рода проблему, которую Дин не решил бы за пять минут. 

На День Святого Патрика и на Пасху она даже и не подумала доставать украшения – пусть себе лежат в чёртовом гараже.

Но однажды ночью, вскинувшись от очередного сна с одержимой машиной, она подумала, прижимаясь к Дину – наверное, она всё делает неправильно. Ведь если бы это была женщина из плоти и крови, попытавшаяся встать меж ними, она бы ведь не отступила? Она бы ей не позволила так себя запугать, _ни за что_. Она бы сама отправилась к этой стерве и выдала бы ей горячих. Ну, если бы стерва была бы Дину небезразлична – она бы сделала это _вежливо_ , но от своего – никогда бы не отступила. Было уже раньше, с одной сучкой-сестрицей, считавшей, что Лиза недостаточно хороша для её младшего брата. Правда, оказалось в итоге, что это младший брат был не слишком хорош для _неё_ , но не об этом речь сейчас.

Несколько дней она набиралась храбрости; но отправилась в гараж всё равно только тогда, когда Дин был на работе. Собираясь всё же дать отпор, эээ...

С отпором, понимаете ли, проще, если у Другой Женщины хотя бы есть чёртово _имя_.

Дин чаще всего называл машину _"деткой"_. Это имя? Ну, наверное, это было самым близким к такому. У Лизы были приятели, дававшие своим машинам имена – правда, настоящие _имена_ , а не ласковые словечки.

И вообще: знать, что он зовёт машину так, как зовёт Лизу, когда они...

Нет, об _этом_ сейчас не стоит.

Она тянула и дёргала брезент, пока тот не сполз под собственным весом на пол. Встала перед ней, лицом к... глядя на Импалу. Наверное, это было самое идиотское, что она когда-либо делала в своей жизни.

Ладно, второе по идиотизму, вообще-то.

– Тебе меня не запугать, – сказала она настолько непринуждённо, насколько могла. Просто надо не забывать, что это – _машина_. Пусть с душой, но она неизбежно ограниченная. – Ты в моём гараже – гость, и тебе лучше бы вести себя по...

"Я знаю твою тайну…" – сказал голос.

Нет. Ни за что. Она не будет сбегать.  
– Какую ещё тайну? – резко спросила она, и выплюнула сквозь зубы свою ложь: – _Нет_ у меня никакой тайны.

Окружающий воздух пошёл рябью серебристо-чёрного смеха.  
"Думаешь, я бы не узнала? Так много их крови лилось во мне, а ты думаешь, я не узнала бы Винчестерский вкус твоего мальчика?"

По её спине пробежал ледяной озноб. Она поняла, о чём говорила машина. Дин что-то делал в двигателе, показывая Бену, и сын порезал палец острым краем этого чего-то. Ничего страшного, немного покровило, Бен и хуже резался, делая что-то своё. Это было прямо перед Днем Благодарения – в один из тех дней, когда мальчики занимаются ремонтом машины, а девочки им не мешают.

Святое дерьмо. Машина отстала от неё не из-за угроз Дина. Всё дело было в _Бене_. В _существовании_ Бена. Никто этого не знал, а вот _машина_ узнала.

"Скажи ему".

– Нет.  
Уже несколько лет реальность вокруг неё была несколько пошатнувшейся – в её гараже стояла одушевлённая машина; жила она с мужчиной – бывшим охотником на духов, прошедшим через ад, и совсем не в переносном смысле; а твари, бродящие в ночи, оказались вполне реальными. Но вот в чём она _не собиралась_ сходить с места ни на дюйм – так именно в этом. Если Дин и останется когда-либо здесь, то лишь оттого, что _сам_ так решит. Она ничем не будет его _связывать_. Она ему скажет, только _если_ он сам захочет жить их жизнью, навсегда. Он прожил с ней всего год. С его-то проблемами – меньше чем через пять лет он вряд ли решится.  
– И держи свои чёртовы голоса при себе, – рявкнула она, и пошла... _ушла_ отсюда.

Она была не совсем уверена, но ей показалось, что шёпот, прозвучавший вслед, был впечатленным. Возможно, даже немного одобрительным.

Сны её после того дня изменились. Женщина в них всё ещё присутствовала, но уже не угрожала; а иногда были сны, где она появлялась, даже если Дина там и не было – и они просто сидели и болтали с ней по-родственному, о семейном. Лиза не помнила толком ничего, просыпаясь, не осознавала тех разговоров; но иногда она что-то говорила потом такое, что Дин смотрел удивлённо, и замечал, что он ей, вроде бы, _о таком_ не рассказывал.

Эти маленькие памятки его жизни немного больше приоткрывали Дина для неё.

Она вообще начала понимать его лучше. Никто из живущих не знал Дина так же хорошо, как эта машина. Если подумать, машина знала его лучше _всех_ – и живущих и уже умерших. Лучше, чем знал его отец; возможно, даже лучше, чем его знал Сэм. Интересно, понимал ли это сам Дин? Думал ли он хоть когда-нибудь об этой, оборотной, стороне разумности его машины? Однажды ей пришло в голову, что машина когда-нибудь смогла бы стать такой же хорошей защитой для Бена, как сейчас была для Дина. Может, не теперь, но лет через несколько, если это всё ещё будет так, как сейчас. Она себя чувствовала бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы Бен стал учиться вождению на машине, которая может вести себя сама, если парень вдруг сглупит.

Импала, вроде бы, была с ней согласна в таком; ну, если судить по речам в её снах. Правда, Дин ухитрялся вляпываться в массу неприятностей даже _под_ присмотром машины. Отчасти потому, что это – Дин. Но отчасти – потому, что машина вроде как боялась того, что папа Дина с ней сделает, узнав о её – ах – уникальности. Видимо, у отца Дина было некое "слепое пятно" на такое, потому что Импала смогла стать самой собой, лишь когда он ушёл.

Они обе каким-то образом друг другу давали немного надежды. Лиза подумывала, что машина тоже может хотеть, чтобы Дин успокоился – как хотела она сама. Он и впрямь наконец _стал_ приживаться, становиться частью обычного мира. Он убрал эти свои манускрипты; он намного меньше пил; он уже мог говорить о Сэме, не мучаясь кошмарами потом.

И тут земля вдруг ушла из-под ног.

Сэм – жив.

Сперва она преисполнилась благодарности к нему за это, понимая, что его появление здесь спасло их всех от чего-то злого, мстящего Дину. Но, после того, как её вытащили из своего дома в Южной Дакоте и заставили переехать в грёбаный _Мичиган_ , благодарность её поуменьшилась, а раздражение выросло. А Сэм...

Лиза первый раз в жизни наняла для перевозки вещей грузчиков – чтобы только Дин не вздумал попросить помочь с этим Сэма.

Дина бросало туда-сюда между счастьем возвращения брата и злостью – оттого, что Сэм всё это время был здесь , а ему _не давал знать_. И он – не замечал. Не видел _мертвечины_ в глазах Сэма. Не видел, как брат при попытке Лизы поблагодарить его за вмешательство, повёл себя так, будто её благодарность – это _навязчивость_. Даже машина сразу поняла, что с Сэмом что-то не так. Сердитое беспокойство Импалы душным туманом висело в доме.

Да ещё и Динова гипер-защита дала о себе знать, превратив этот дом в какую-то тюрьму. Так что, когда Сэм позвонил брату с просьбой о помощи, она даже была благодарна за это; она даже сама велела Дину вытаскивать задницу из дома и валить помогать брату, пока _она сама_ ему эту задницу не надрала.

Нет, на Сэма она злилась до сих пор, не поймите неправильно. Но, если бы Дин остался тут со всей этой своей _опекой_ , то её жажда насилия, предназначенная Сэму, вылилась бы уже на Дина. А это разозлило бы машину, и Бена бы разозлило, и начался бы полный бардак, и опять пришлось бы переезжать, а она и так ещё не нашла до сих пор, где лежат все полотенца.

Он уехал на пикапе – как молчаливое обещание возвращения; ведь если бы он собрался вернуться в ту жизнь навсегда, то взял бы Импалу.

Он лгал самому себе, и даже не понимал этого.

Ночью Дин позвонил и сообщил, что всё в порядке. Врал, конечно – по крайней мере, частично. Но она понимала, что ему надо сосредоточиться на своём деле, так что пусть. Она даже не стала спрашивать о ребёнке, чей плач был слышен в трубке. Хотя странно, что возвращение к прежним занятиям отбило Дину соображалку до такой степени, что он не понимал, что уж кто-кто, а она вполне могла отличить звук телевизора от настоящего рёва живого младенца. Она еле сдержалась от того, чтобы не велеть ему поменять малышу подгузник, потому что её уши прекрасно помнили, что означает именно такая разновидность плача.

Она заснула, болезненно осознавая пустоту на постели рядом с собой. Её пальцы касались ножа, что жил под его подушкой; когда-то этот нож пугал, а теперь – утешает.

Лиза почти ожидала того, что увиделось сегодня в её сне.

"Ты была для него лучшей, – тихо сказала Другая Женщина, и в её светящихся глазах появилась грусть. – Никогда в этом не сомневайся".

 _Была_. Не _есть_.  
– Видимо, недостаточно лучшей, – сказала Лиза; во сне она могла это сказать. Сказать то, что не могла произнести наяву, в чём наяву она и себе признаваться не хотела – с той минуты, как Сэм внезапно восстал из мёртвых – то, что и _Дин_ пока ещё не мог заставить себя признать. Возможно, Дин ещё приедет; возможно, переночует здесь. Но уже никогда не вернётся сюда – домой. Стоило Сэму вернуться из небытия, как _домом_ его опять стала Импала. Пикапом он попытался замаскировать это, но… вскоре черепаха вновь наденет свой панцирь.

Нет, она не желала, чтобы Сэм оставался мёртв. Но только ради Дина, не ради самого Сэма. Сэма она за всё это будет ненавидеть _всегда_.

После этого сна она не подскочила, как обычно; просто проснулась, открыла глаза и увидела над собой незнакомый – не свой – потолок дома. Ужаса не было. Была боль, и было чувство потери и обречённости.

Но говорить ему – она всё равно не будет. Даже если он и узнает… это всё равно не удержит его здесь. Разве что физически – из чувства вины; из этого его гипертрофированного чувства долга перед всем миром, которое заставляло его брать на себя ответственность за всё, начиная с гибели матери и заканчивая Беном. Но сердце его всегда будет там, на дороге. А если там с Сэмом что-то вдруг случится, его это совсем уничтожит.

Она сползла с кровати и пошла через этот, всё ещё чужой пока дом – в гараж. Импала стояла всё ещё укрытая брезентом. Но это ненадолго. Они обе это понимали.

Лиза откинула брезент с водительской двери и распахнула её. Там лежало аккуратно сложенное одеяло, а на нём подушка – в ожидании следующей плохой ночи Дина. Она подняла их и прижала к себе – к сердцу, как прижимала Бена, когда он был маленьким. Это всё пахнет – Дином.

– Береги его, – тихо сказала она. И вышла.

Дверь водителя закрылась – сама собой – и брезент тихо, без шепота, соскользнул обратно.


End file.
